


Just Being

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nagamas 2019, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: It's a big world out there, and there are lots of things for Ike and Soren to see on a journey with no set end. Whatever they see, they'll see it together.-“I’d like to keep going for now.”“Of course,” Ike said, and he squeezed Soren’s hand. Soren squeezed back. Ike squeezed harder. Soren squeezed again. The smile on Ike’s face grew wider, and they picked up the pace just a little.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Just Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailing/gifts).



> This is a Nagamas gift for TheFlailing on Tumblr! They requested fluffy IkeSoren and I was happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy this :)

“You want to keep going?” Ike asked. The sun was starting to set, and normally that was when they’d stop travelling for the evening, find somewhere safe to rest, and cook something to eat before going to sleep. That was what was normal, anyway.

“I think we must be close to a big landmark,” Soren replied, his footsteps carrying them both onwards. They’d been travelling through a tight mountain pass for the last week or so, but the trees around them were starting to get lusher, and for almost the whole day the roar of water had been getting louder. They were near something big. “I’d like to keep going for now.”

“Of course,” Ike said, and he squeezed Soren’s hand. Soren squeezed back. Ike squeezed harder. Soren squeezed again. The smile on Ike’s face grew wider, and they picked up the pace just a little.

Time had become the tiniest bit meaningless when they were constantly on the move, but it wasn’t much later that Soren and Ike emerged from the mountain pass. Soren liked to think he wasn’t easily impressed, but his jaw dropped at the sight that met them. A huge forest, stretching out dark and green as far as the eye could see. And the biggest waterfall Soren had ever seen in his life.

It was huge. The water poured down in an endless cascade, turning the base almost pure white with the force of it. There weren’t words to describe the noise or the sheer monumental nature of it. It was awe inspiring.

They stood there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Just taking in the sight together. And then Ike squinted into the distance, and his face lit up. “Soren!” he called, as if he wasn’t right next to Soren. But with the noise of the waterfall, it was definitely needed. “I see a settlement over there.” He pointed, and Soren stood on his toes to follow his gaze.

Ike was right; further away from the waterfall than them was at least a small collection of houses. It went unsaid between them that they’d make for that before the sun managed to dip below the horizon, and they started walking after only a few moments more staring at the waterfall.

It took a while to reach the village; the going was a little tough with all the undergrowth in the way, but eventually they hit a path. After that, the village came into view quickly: it was a large cluster of houses, all fairly close to the edge of the waterfall basin. They were mostly made of wood, but Soren spotted one or two stone houses closer to where the basin opened out into a river.

“Excuse me,” Ike called, waving to practically the first person they came across. Soren wanted to know more about the village, about the people who lived here and the information they could give about the lay of the land around here, but it was getting late, and he and Ike had been travelling all day. They needed somewhere to sleep. “Does your village have anywhere for travellers to stay a night?”

“Of course, sirs,” the young man replied, pointing them in the direction of a building much like many of the others, but with a blue door and a sign with an image of a bed on it. “Just over there.”

The inn was small and humble, but it was a place where they could rent a room for the night and it had beds, so it was good enough for Soren. “Good evening,” he said. He always made their transactions, because he could always haggle the price down a little when it came to it. Ike was too kind for his own good (and for the good of their coin purses). “We’d like to rent a room for the night.”

“Of course, sirs,” the innkeeper said. “Would that be one bed or two?”

Ike looked at Soren. Soren looked at Ike, and then looked at the innkeeper. They hadn’t slept in a bed for months, but they slept together every night. A bed wouldn’t change that. “One,” he said. The innkeeper smiled brightly and handed Soren a key.

“Have a good evening,” they said, and there was a note to their voice that made Ike splutter, as if he hadn’t heard people make the exact same assumption about their nights together tens of times before. “Your room is up the stairs and to the right.”

“Thank you,” he said, and took Ike’s hand before making his way up the stairs. The room was nice enough, very simple and not large enough for much more than a bed. It was good they didn’t really have many belongings. “Straight to bed?” He asked.

Ike laughed, and nodded. “I’m exhausted,” he said. “It’s been forever since we slept in a bed, huh?”

It was easy to fall into their usual routine, just with the extra comfort that came from finally being in a real bed. It was warmer than usual, under blankets and on top of a mattress rather than on the ground. The position would switch before the morning light shone through the windows, but for now Ike was curled around Soren, his arms around his waist. It was familiar, comforting. Soren couldn’t imagine sleeping in any other way, now.

“I love this,” Ike said. He couldn’t see Soren’s face, but he didn’t need to; he continued without even being asked to elaborate. “Travelling with you,” he said. “I love this freedom that we have together. I love seeing and experiencing so many new things, meeting new people. And even when it’s mundane as anything, I love it. I love just being with you.” His voice quietened a little. “I love you, Soren.”

“I love you too, Ike,” he said, smiling into the darkness. He was sure Ike could hear his smile without even seeing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment, or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/samariumwriting)


End file.
